Hero of Shadow
by Kratly
Summary: The war between shadow and light had always been intense, but the war silently intensified as the rumor of a new born hero reached the shadow realm. - Why kill the child, when Ganondorf could use him to live out his will? - On going. - [Title not final]
1. Prologue

The war between shadow and light had always been intense, but the war silently intensified as the rumor of a new born hero reached the shadow realm. - The king of evil had stormed out of his hide in his castle as he had heard the news - Determined to kill the child, before it would come of age where it would try to kill him!

A rain full night, the king of evil went to the world of light, Hyrule, searching for the new born child. - In the meantime, a little away from Hyrule, a mother screamed as she endured the pain of giving birth - They were first time parents, and the birth had been rather sudden - Her husband held at wet cold towel over his wife's forehead, trying to cool her down, as they desperately hoping someone would hear them, and try to help them through the situation.

Suddenly it happened, the miracle of life, a small baby boy was born, his eyes blue as the sky - He was perfect, had no deformities of any kind. - The mother lovingly held her child, as the freshly parents gasped - A mark, upon the child's hand glowed like a star, almost blinding them. - They could not believe their own eyes - The mark.. It was.. The triforce!

The door to their house suddenly burst open, a big drenched man walked inside - They didn't get to see the mans face, before they fell dead to the ground - The man took a step closer to the child, who just kept staring at him - He reached out, as the child grabbed his index finger playfully pulling it. - A smile crept to the king of evils face - Why kill the child, when he could use him to live out his will?

Ganondorf took a towel, and wrapped it around the child, lifting it out of it's dead mothers arms. - He then returned to his horse, kidnapping the child to the world of shadow, leaving only two headless bodies behind in the house.

Back in the world of light, no one was aware of their newborn hero's kidnapping. - Could this be the start of a dark time for Hyrule?


	2. Meet your shadow

"Please, Link, come on inside - You know how the people here tend to treat you!" The nanny said, grabbing the boys wrist, trying to make him follow her inside - "But I want to stay outside and play!" The child moaned, trying to escape her grab around him. - They felt the presence of another approaching - "Link, please behave, nanny is doing her best" A dark deep voice said - The king of evil stepped out of the castle, that was only few meters away from them.

Link got free from the nanny's grab, and ran towards Ganondorf, jumping up, in a attempt to hug him - Ganondorf grabbed the boy by his waist, and lifted him up, watching the nanny panting, out of breath from the small fight with the child - "It is okay, now that he is with me" Ganondorf explained the nanny, who quickly bowed and excused herself - He placed Link on the ground again, and then spoke "I have a gift for you, child" .

Even more excited then before Link ran as fast as he could after Ganondorf who lead him the way to the surprise. - A big door to a unknown room was opened, and Link slowly allowed himself to look inside - There was something in there, it was alive, a dark being, it looked towards the sound of the door opening - Standing up on it's two legs, red eyes staring at both Ganondorf and Link.

"Go on, say hello - He shall be your friend" Ganondorf encouraged Link, who slowly walked towards the dark being - "Who is he?" The child spoke, as Ganondorf prepared to explain "He is your shadow, he is made and designed to appear looking like you - He will protect you, befriend you, follow you, in generally, take care of you, when you wish.. - He can even... Fulfill you".

The shadow bowed down before the light being, "It'll be my honer to serve you as you wish" - The child got a little confused, but then turned to Ganondorf with a smile, "I love him! - I promise I will take care of him!" - The king of evil simply returned him a grin, hopefully the child would someday stop being so nice, nice doesn't belong here. 


	3. Your responsibility

"Because of the endless darkness here, shadow beings can only be in the world of light by night, or at any other time where the sun does not show - A legend says that if a shadow being pass the line from dark to light, it will start to rain in the world of light so that they are aware of your presence." Shadow said while staring out the window of Link's room. - The rain was falling down, like it was going to drown the whole place - If it hadn't been for the rain, they would probably still be outside.

Link looked up at his shadowy friend, "If a light being is held in the dark too long, they will sooner or later change into a dark being - Yet I have been here for 16 years now, I am still a light being.. Why is it taking so long!" He exclaimed, watching a smile form on the shadows face, before him simply left the boy with a stare. "You know.. It hurts to change race like that? - Why do you even wish to be one of us?" - The question stroke Link dumbfounded.

"Well... I want to make Ganondorf proud, if I become one of your kind, he will love me, right?" - The shadow made a 'tch', and got down beside the hero, "What in the world are you talking about, are you stupid or something? - Love is not bound to race, who ever told you a shadow being could not love a light being?" The shadow explained, like it would be obvious, despite their endless war against each other.

Link only made a small laugh at the comment, "I guess you are right, you love me, right? - That should be enough!" - The shadow was about to complain as a knock made it's way to the door. - "Link? - Are you in there? - We need to talk!" Said Ganondorf's voice on the other side of the door - It startled the two shortly, having not even heard the King of evil make his way up the stairs.

The shadow shortly stared at Link before smiling again, "Well, that sound way to serious for my taste, so I will just go back to being your shadow. Bye!" - Before Link could react, his shadow recreated behind him, he stepped once at it, showing his disagreement - He know Shadow wouldn't be able to feel it, but surely he would registre it - He knew, from the muffled chuckle that came beneath him.

He complained to himself the whole way down the stairs until he stopped before the door to Ganondorf's room, he cleared his throat before he softly knocked the door - Hearing a sound in approval from the room, he slowly opened the door, and looked inside, to see Ganondorf standing looking out the window.

"Please, take a seat, boy." Ganondorf offered, while he kept staring out the window - The fact alone that he did not turn to greet Link, made him worry, this was surely going to be a serious talk. - "You've become quite a nice young man since I first found you" Ganondorf continued, looking back at Link just once, noticing him fidgeting. "With age comes responsibility, you agree, do you not?" Ganondorf mumbled while he turned and walked towards his chair, taking a seat.

Link just stared at his feet, as he answered, "I know.. But.." - Ganondorf looked up at him, sending the boy shivering, "There are no buts in this case, do you not understand your own country abandoned you, how can you still debate whether or not this is the right thing to do!" - Link could feel the disappointed stare, he was unable to answer, he just liked people, even if they disliked him, he wouldn't punish them.

"No, you are right" Ganondorf admitted, as he continued "I have not raised you right, it is only natural of you to choose the enemies side, I understand.." He slowly folded his hands, looking a little stressed. "N-no, that's not it!" Link assured him, as he tried to figure out what to say, but Ganondorf beat him to it, "I do not understand then, what makes it so difficult, do you not wish you 'family' good?"

"I.. I do, I just! -" Ganondorf interrupted, "You just don't feel war is the right way?" - He looked at the boy with a somehow understanding expression. - Slowly Link nodded - "But child, I don't think you understand, simply asking them to share light, will not help - Their princess is raised with a cold heart towards shadow being" - Ganondorf somehow kept his joy to himself, as he saw the light being getting confused and hurt.

Light being are such weak creatures, they flock, but once they are alone, they are very vulnerable - And in Link's case, that had been quite some time. - "Maybe, if I confront the princess.. I am a light being after all.." - Ganondorf simply shook his head in a steady pace, and then grinned, "Do whatever you feel right child, just don't disappoint me - ... You may leave"

Link did not need to hear that twice, the room was so stuffed with all the seriousness he could hardly breath, he had just opened the door as he turned to Ganondorf again .. "I know this is out of place, but.. Do you love me?" He asked, almost whispering, but earning the shadow beings attention once again, to be answered with a displeasing answer, "Run along now".. Somehow disappointed, Link left the room.


	4. The cape

The cape landed over Link's shoulders, closing it at the front - It was rather heavy, but, he did look like quite a hero now - He just stared at his own reflection, until there felt presence behind him, his shadow popping out - "It's funny, how you save a baby, and later expect them to pay off the time you used at them, by confronting a princess" Link said sarcastically.

The shadow just watched as Link placed himself on the bed and buried his face in his hands - He must have been stressed out by the whole thing, mostly because Ganondorf has no idea how to treat him properly - It's like adopting a dog, say things in a sweet tone, make them believe you love them, then ask a favor - It wasn't like Ganondorf was unable to lie, the fact is, behind the facade, Ganondorf hated Link (To no ones surprise, but Link).

Unable to actually sustain this anger, had made him say hurtful things, and act stupid around the kid - Yet, if you look past that, Ganondorf was the only person Link had ever had, therefore, he loved him - He did not need anymore reason, because he knew the alternative to being with Ganondorf would have been death itself. - But love should not be misused, especially not in making war.

The shadow placed himself next to the hero, shortly just staring at him (Since he got no reaction) - "It's now that I should come with some comforting words, right?" The shadow asked. - Link just collapsed even more and started sobbing. - Oh dear.. Not this scene. - "Whoa, no no, you don't have to go there! - It's not like anyone is going to die! .. I'm sure you wont even be alone down there... I know for a fact I will be joining you, so don't worry!"

The shadow just awkwardly looked around himself to find out something that would cheer up his friend, as he suddenly felt weight on his lap and arms around his waist - He looked down, to no surprise watching Link continuing his sobbing. - "Just.. Hold me" He then said between his tears. - Shadow grabbed the sobbing hero by the cape, placing him over his shoulder, as he hugged him.

A knock on the door made the crying stop, as a deep voice spoke "Come on out now, we will be taking our leave now, it is dark enough" - The voice without doubt was Ganondorf's, he was getting impatient - Shadow felt the light being leave his arms, quickly drying his eyes, as if he was in shame for having cried - "W-we should get going.." He then said in a haste, standing up, and walking towards the door, but the lack of movement from his shadow made him stop.

"No matter if you succeed or not" The shadow spoke "I will still be your friend.." - The words shocked the hero, before he returned to the shadow, leaning down before him, "Hey.. It's not like anyone is going to die.." He copied the shadows earlier line.

No.. Of course, no one will die, this is only war.


	5. Secondary truth

The princess woke up in the middle of the night, what.. What was that sound? - She jumped out of bed, suddenly feeling very uneasy - She went straight to the window - Small droplets of water, landed softly on the glass. "Rain?", she said to herself.

A black lightning made it's way from sky to earth, right down in a big part of woods, which burst into fire, leaving a big circle at the spot where the lightning had stroke - Out of the smoke, walked the king of evil himself, followed by a very nervous looking hero. The king looked behind him, displeased with the hero's display, "Man up, will ya'?" He ordered. - The hero shook his head just once, making his poker face return.

If one had known Link, they would not recognize him with the face he made, unlike his previous self, he looked a lot more determined. (Maybe because he was a point of no return now anyway) - "So.. Where do I go?" He asked, as the king simply pointed, down at the end of the mountain was a big castle - Shortly Link looked like he had changed his mind, but he then felt a hand on his shoulder - "Ask your shadow to be your horse, in that way, you will be there at dawn - And worry not, your shadow is a part of you, he will not die if exposed to sunlight."

The king made his leave into the forest, there was no light because of the many trees that stood neglected, he would stay there until Link returned. - The hero simply watched the man make his leave, until he saw his shadow, looking for the castle, "A horse, he said? - But of course, I can be that" - The shadow sank into the ground for a moment, before a big black stallion returns from the ground, red eyes landed at the hero, as it awaited him to take seat.

"Why have you never told me you could do this? - I would have turned you into a nice big soft bed long ago!" Link said, while getting up on the horses back - "Exactly" The horse replied, before it started galloping towards their destination.

"Princess, we have searched the areas closest to Hyrule, and nothing evil seems to have appeared, are you sure the rain is not random?" A soldier said, simply staring at the princess who looked like she had a headache (Probably from lack of sleep) - "Yes, but of course it is random!" She then said, "No, really, since when have it randomly rained in Hyrule?" - She looked disappointed at the soldier, who had no idea what to answer, "Nevermind, just get out of my face - Make a bunch of you ready, just in case something actually happens!"

Horse hooves sound caught it's attention, running towards Hyrule - Not that Hyrule did not own a horse, but, the princess had announced in the middle of the night, that it was strictly forbidden to leave the house. - The guards peeked over the big stone wall which protected Hyrule, to see if the horse may be a wild one. - But no, there was definitely someone on it's back.

"I wish you could change color, looking like that we can only cause a scene.." Link said to his shadow who simply nodded in agreement. - "Let's get this over with.." The hero said, pulling out a bow and a arrow, quickly joining a bomb to the arrow, aiming right at the big wooden gate that held Hyrule closed - He let go, and the arrow landed right in the middle of the two 'doors', before the bomb exploded.

He jumped off the horse, which changed back to his look alike, "Talk about making a scene.." The shadow added to the now exploded door. The hero simply sent him a kind smile. - "Let us continue, I would like to get home before night returns" Link said, the shadow returning to the ground behind him.

The princess had of course heard the explosion, and was making her way out the door of her room, before she suddenly got stunned - A very dark energy was behind her.. "Where do you think you are going? - I need to speak with you.." A unknown voice said to her, from her window - She turned around, to see a young man sit in her window, staring hatefully at her.

But.. It was not a shadow being, this was a light being, but, then where did the dark energy come from? - The hateful look on the mans face suddenly changed into a smile, not a kind one though. - "I have come quite a long way, so please listen to me" He said, as she just continued to stare, "I-I'm sorry, you'll have to make an appointment, you can make that down in the hall, jus-.." He interrupted "Shut up..".

He jumped down from the window, and landed on her bedroom floor, he stood right up, and stared at her. - It felt so weird, it was the first time he had ever seen someone who looked like him - He didn't feel... Alone. - "I am here on behalf of Ganondorf, I have come to speak to you about combining the world of Shadow, with the world of Light" He continued, as the princesses face suddenly turned shape into a more displeased expression.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" She asked, before continuing, "Why would a light being wish for Hyrule's doom?" Link just stared at her, doom? - What was she talking about? - "Oh, I see, are you brainwashed? - Did Ganondorf do something to you? .. I am sure I know someone who can help you, let me just see" - The princess turned to a table, with a lot of paper on it, and began searching trough it.

"STOP!" The shout did make the princess stop, and she returned her stare to the intruder, "Brainwashed, what are you talking about? - I am here on my own free will, because I was abandoned by this world, I am here to give the world of Shadow what they have always wished for, peace!"

Abandoned? - The princess was stroke dumbfounded - She grabbed the chair that stood next to the table and sat down, bringing one hand to her forehead, "What.. What in the world are you talking about..?" She asked in a confused tone, while she kept her eyes at the ground - Her intruder did seem like a killer anyway, so there was no reason to be alarmed.

With the princess sitting down, Link felt slightly in the way, but continued none the less - "When I was born, the world of Light kicked me out, so Ganondorf adopted me - I am doing this to repay him the love he showed me..." - He awkwardly ended out sitting down on the floor, just staring at the princess who seemed to be thinking, "But.. We have never kicked anyone out.. What was his explanation for this?"

Link pulled at his fingerless glove, as soon as his bare hand was visible, it began to shine like there was no tomorrow.. - Never had he seen it react like this, except when he was with Ganondorf, but still, he turned the back of his hand towards the princess, who confused looked up, "This mark, is the reason I was kicked out" He then said, before covering it up again, slightly annoyed that it did not stop glowing.

The princess got up from the chair, making the young man nervous, so he quickly also got up - She sent him a soft smile, "Do you know, why the mark is acting like that?" She asked, while looking at the now gloved hand, then back up at Link who began to shake his head slowly - "That is because it feels the presence of another of it's kind", she explained, before removing her own glove, showing of her own shining mark.

What? - Why did she have the same mark as him? - She felt his confusion and continued, "I am sure, that the mark also shines when you are with Ganondorf.." She put her glove back on, and continued, "You see, the mark we bear, is called 'The Triforce', it is a gift left here by the Goddess long ago, it split up into three pieces, when a evil heart tried to take it all for himself - However, one piece belongs to Hyrule.. The Light world, while another, belongs to the Shadow world, the last one, is random, it chooses it's own owner, the person, with the strongest and cleanest heart and soul - As you may have guess, I represent the world of Light, Ganondorf, the world of Shadow, which by all means... You are the carrier of the strongest, and cleanest heart and soul - The man who shall put an end to this.."

Suddenly a big dark hole was created under Link, and a being came out from it - Zelda slowly backed away, not sure what it was - Two blood red eyes opened, and a big nasty smile formed on the 'shadows' supposed face, it turned towards Link, "I am sorry to interrupt, but, it is time for us to go for now, but worry not, we will be back!"

Just as that was said, there was a knock on the door, "Princess? - Are you all right in there? - Who are you talking with?" - Soldiers.. - The princess turned to Link again, and sent him yet a smile, "I guess... Uhm, whatever it is.." She pointed at the shadow "Is right, you should leave now, unless you wish to get caught, of course." - Link simply nodded, and let the shadow, grab and carry him over to the window before jumping out, landing like a cat on it's feet, and running away with the hero, slowly underneath him, changing into a horse again, galloping away.


	6. You decide

The horse stopped a few steps from the forest, feeling Link almost fall of it's back - As the helpful type Shadow was he quickly returned to his normal form, and catched Link in his fall, sitting down on the ground, with Link on his lap - Tired and devastated eyes looked at him, the shadow simply closed his own eyes, to not witness the light beings world fall apart - This was too much, he had let him learn too much.

"Shadow?" .. A timid voice asked, "Is everything I believed a lie?" - Shadow opened his eyes again, and stared into tearful ones - Rethinking everything that has just occurred, "You know, Link, when two people get angry with each other, often it is of different reasons, if you ask them explain, they will tell two different stories. - Princess Zelda is angry with Ganondorf because he tried to destroy Hyrule, Ganondorf is angry with Princess Zelda because she did not allow him to rule her land.. So, who has their right to be angry?" - Shadow playfully poked Link's nose, "That is up to you to decide!"

The hero sat up, still in his shadows lap, "But, how do I decide? - I have nothing to do with it!" - Shadow slowly shook his head, "Listen, from the beginning, you had a choice, however, because you have lived in the world of Shadow, you are more likely to believe in Ganondorf, simply because you know, and love him - Where the princess.. You just met her! - She could be lying, but, what I am trying to say is, you only know one truth, in a case with two. - If you feel it's okay, to fight for Ganondorf, knowing only what he felt, and what he thinks, then I think you should keep going, however, it does seem to bother you what the princess said, so, maybe you should give her a chance to explain herself more clearly under more.. Private circumstances?"

Link just sighed, it all had seem so easy before that Zelda had began to talk about how his life story did not make sense - But, no matter what, he would had found out... Or would he? - If he had followed Ganondorf's wish, and simply killed her, before she had said anything, he would not have to go through this pain now. - He got up from Shadows lap, and stared back towards the castle, before his eyes landed on the grass "I wish to believe in Ganondorf, how could I not, he has taken care for me for all these years.. But this.." - He returned his gaze upon Hyrule.. "This is my real home.. How can I simply cold hearty kill it.. This beauty.." - He looked back at his shadow who had been listening the whole time, "What do you think I should do?" His voice sounded desperate.

Shadow got up from the ground, and walked towards him - Also looking at Hyrule for a moment, feeling Link awaiting an answer. - "Who am I to decide, I'm just your shadow - But please, don't focus so much on the whole 'Ganondorf saved my life'-thing.. I'll keep my opinion as; Go talk to the princess, she might know stuff." - Link kept looking in deep thought, before Shadow poked him on his arm, "Hey, we should get going, if not, I think Ganondorf will be suspicious." - They left the sunset and the beautiful view of Hyrule, and returned to the forest.


	7. Blood on his hands

"Hi!" - The princess almost fell backwards out of her chair in shock as she heard the voice, quickly turning her face towards the window where the guy from the day before yet again sat, though, he looked more friendly this time. - "Y-you need to learn to take the door, you almost killed me!" She snapped, watching Link simply stare at the floor - She recovered and then spoke, "So, I guess you are not here to take Hyrule.. Or, you don't seem that way, what do you want from me then?"

Link crawled inside, and placed himself on the princesses bed (Much against the princesses will, did he even know who she was?) - "Actually, I wanted to hear more.. About myself, and about Hyrule.. You see, I've never really lived here.. Maybe I should try to understand you part of this war.. So I can decide for myself who I wish to support?" - The princess simply nodded as he spoke. - She pulled out some papers from her desk drawer. "You're about 16 years old, right?" She asked, receiving a nod.

"Well, about 16 years ago, the rumor about your birth was already all over the place - So, I have asked a little around town, the thing is, there was only one pair that night, that did not inform about a newborn child - Why, you might think - The day after they were found dead, according to a doctor, the woman had given birth few minutes before she had her head cut off - Oh, yeah, and the murder weapon was left there, the material it was made of, only exists in the world of shadow.. - I fear that your beloved Gano-..." - "SHUT UP!" There was a short silence, Zelda simply placed the papers at her desk, while watching Link's world once again take an unexpected turn.

She stood up and went towards him, as she reached out to him, he got up from the bed, and draw a knife that had been sitting in his belt, going directly for the princesses neck, but stopping few inches before cutting her. - She just stared at him, neither scared, nor surprised. "It is not about Hyrule anymore, it's about the scary fact that you love a man, who has blood on his hands - I'm not only talking about your parents, I am talking about generations of hylians, who have risked their life to save Hyrule, who has simply been killed.. But then again, it is your choice, but your ancestors were on our side.. They even killed Ganondorf with their own hands"

Slowly tears formed in Link's eyes, nothing made sense anymore, he didn't know who to believe anymore, it was like everyone was his foe and ally now, and he had no way to go, no where to call home - He let go of the knife, and just stared at it, lying on the wooden floor - "But I don't wish to kill either of you" He spoke, feeling the princesses stare at him - "I think the Triforce made the right choice" The princess spoke, earning the hero's attention, "For you, this is not about war, it's not about who is wrong, or who is right, it's about who you love - Of course you love Ganondorf, but that doesn't necessarily change the fact that he is a very bad man - However, you are always welcome here, Hyrule is your home, no matter which path you choose."

That's it, he couldn't take it anymore - The princess got quite a surprise as the hero suddenly threw his arms around her, hugging her, while crying at her shoulder - Under normal circumstances this is a very impolite thing to do to a princess, but, with that said, it did sound like the kid was going trough a quit hard time, not to mention, she should be thankful that he had not actually killed her just a minute ago.


	8. From light to shadow

"You smell like woman.." The king of evil mentioned, as Link sat down by his side, in front of the fire, "Yeah, I know.. I had some things to discuss with princess Zelda" - Link held out his hands, over the fire, slowly warming them, then realizing it might help to take of his gloves first - While he sat and tried to get them off, Ganondorf continued, "Don't be so formal boy.. It's just Zelda - However, what did you discuss? - Your parents death? - Did she try to change your mind?" - The kings golden eyes rested at the hero who was now in shock.

Ganondorf just smiled to himself, "You can't hide anything from me, you pathetic light being - However, your love has bound you, has it not? - We have reached the point where your little heart cannot abandon me.. You feel sorry for me.." - Ganondorf stared into the fire as he felt Link look at him. - Maybe he had spoken too soon, but who cares about that anymore, he could always leave Link here, he would never be able to choose side anyhow.

The hero kept quiet.. "Even after I killed your parents, and kidnapped you to the world of shadow, you still love me.." - Ganondorf looked at Link again, who had not stopped staring, which caused them eye contact. - But the boy did not cry, he did not get angry, he simply smiled, "Is that the worst you can do?" He asked "Do you think, that I will hate you because of that? - I guess shadow beings really don't understand love, huh? - I love you because you did not kill me, I guess.. You make me feel special"

This time it was Ganondorf who stayed quiet, "I spoke to princess Zelda to make up my mind.. I need to choose a side in this war. - And... I'll get hurt no matter what side I choose" - The hero got up from his seat and went behind Ganondorf, and hugged him, "I choose you.. Now tell me, how do I become a shadow being?" - For some reason.. This behavior from the light being intimidated the shadow being, but he kept his head cold.

"Sit down, and I shall share my secret.." - Link did as he was told, and placed himself by the fire yet again, looking at Ganondorf, ready to listen, "Do you remember when I gave you your shadow? - And I told you that he could complete you? ... He is the key - All you have to do, is simply ask him, then he should learn you the ritual to changing from light to shadow being.. Though, remember, you will most likely never return to being a light being, also.. Your memory might erase, especially the light being part, but I guess that is only good?"

The hero sighed, "Yes.. It will calm me down, now, if you will excuse me, I would like to get it over with" Link got up yet again, before he suddenly remembered "Wait... It won't hurt, will it?" - Ganondorf kept his eyes at the fire while he replied, "I don't know.." - With that said, Link sprinted into the woods, of course, the forest was dark, and his night vision was bad, because he had sat at the fire, so he fell - Just as he did, his shadow took form, and merely looked at him, as he laid there on the ground.

"Are you sure about this?" Shadow mumbled as he looked at the moon, until Link got up from the ground, getting the worst mud of his clothes, "Yes.. I'm sorry, I have made up my mind" - Suddenly the shadow stood right in front of him, shadowy hands landed on his cheeks, as the face came closer, red eyes blinding him slowly, as he felt the shadows airy tung run over his lips, down his throat. - "Wha-what are you doing?" Link spoke, he was able to talk as if nothing was inside his mouth, it was a very strange feeling.

The shadow looked at him again, and slowly continued, "I will enter you, orally, when you have swallowed all of my gasses, they will attack your blood, which will make your heart cramp, then you wil change form" - Ever so slowly the shadow continued to 'pour' himself into the light being, slowly vanishing, "But, if you enter me.. Does that mean you..." The shadow interrupted, "Die? - Yes, I will become one with you.. Now, don't choke, let's get this over with before I get too scared.." - Suddenly the pressure on Link's mouth and throat increased, as the shadow pushed himself inside.

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you this! - I said I would be your friend no matter what path you choose, right, Link? - I.. I still love you, it's okay.." - With that said, the rest of the gas had entered, and the hero got dizzy and fainted. - It was early in the morning when he yet again woke up.. What, had it all been a dream? - Nothing seemed to have changed. - He could hear water.. - His body hurt, so he ended out crawling towards the sound, he just needed to wash his face.. That would probably wake him up.

As soon as he reached the water, he splashed it in his face, it cooled him down, - He stopped his actions, and stared, "Shadow? .. Is that you?" - He kept staring at his reflection - A feeling of death moved around his body, a sharp pain stung his heart. - Is this.. How it feels to be a shadow being? - Pain? - He stared at the face in the water again, "That's not Shadow... It's... Me" - He took a hand to his face, yes, it really was him.. He was a shadow being now.

"There you are, I have been looking for you!" A dark, Ganondorfish voice said.. - Link did not listen, he just kept staring at his own reflection - Ganondorf sat down beside him, "I see, so, you did it, does it feel good?", To Link, it sounded like Ganondorf was actually concerned.. Like, it mattered to him, if Link was ok or not. - Red eyes made their way to yellow once, "He died.. When he made me this way, it was too late, I couldn't ask him to stop.. I.. I asked him to kill himself.." Tears suddenly made their way down his cheeks, yes, he wished to be a shadow being, but, Shadow was his only friend, and now he was gone!

The king of evil suddenly slapped the hero, "Why do you keep caring!" He yelled, at the now frightened boy, "No matter how much I ruin your life, you keep caring - 'But-but, Shadow was my friend' - No, he was not your friend, he was your slave, you treated him as a friend, which made him let you hear Zelda out, he is the reason you feel like this right now!" - The king got up from the ground, and sent he boy a glare of pure hate, before he simply left him.

Link just stared.. It felt like his jaw was broke, but it was probably just out of shock it felt worse - "He was more of a friend, then you will ever be my father!" He then yelled.. Ganondorf long gone.


End file.
